


Haiku #2

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dementia, Family, Grandparents, Other, Poetry, grandma, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	Haiku #2

I realised there  
was something wrong when she stopped  
making any cakes.


End file.
